Functional coatings play a role in the development of next generation products in the textile, display, automotive, energy and health care industries. These functional coatings can be formed from a nanomaterial disposed on a substrate, for example through deposition. Nanomaterial based coatings can be widely formed in a laboratory setting; however, development of scalable, precise coatings have proven unsuccessful.
The various embodiments described above are provided by way of illustration only, may not be shown to scale, and should not be construed to limit the scope of the disclosure. Therefore, many such details are neither shown nor described. Even though numerous characteristics and advantages of the present technology have been set forth in the foregoing description, together with details of the structure and function of the present disclosure, the disclosure is illustrative only, and changes can be made in the detail, especially in matters of shape, size and arrangement of the parts within the principles of the present disclosure to the full extent indicated by the broad general meaning of the terms used in the attached claims. It will therefore be appreciated that the embodiments described above can be modified within the scope of the appended claims. Claim language reciting “at least one of” a set indicates that one member of the set or multiple members of the set satisfy the claim.